


The Way They See Me, The Way I See You

by SapphicFlaaffy (Mayasato)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Implied Anti-Autistic Sentiment, Meet and Greets, offscreen bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/SapphicFlaaffy
Summary: Aya is not happy to hear what her fans have to say about Hina. Hina isn't happy to see how their words have made Aya feel.Aya and Hina are both autistic and have different approaches to confrontational social situations.





	The Way They See Me, The Way I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly headcanon the entirety of PasuPare as autistic, but this fic focuses on Aya and Hina, and more specifically on Hina. I hope it's not too subtle; please let me know what you think.

Hina kept Aya’s hand gripped tightly in hers as they walked out of the meet-and-greet floor and into their dressing room. She could hear Aya’s sharp, shallow breaths as they walked, and her usual interest in Aya’s weirdness had been disrupted by a niggle of worry.

When they reached the dressing room, she guided Aya to a chair and let her sit down. Aya continued to shake, sobbing openly into her hands now that Hina had let go. Hina knew that if she could see her face, it would be red and angry. These weren’t the cute, silly, emotional tears that Aya cried at the debut of a new single or the end of their first kiss, and Hina was out of her depth.

“Do you want water, Aya-chan?” she asked, her voice awkward and louder than she wanted it to be. Aya shook her head roughly, and Hina heard her start to hyperventilate harder as her sobs got louder. She stared at the reflection of the fluorescent lights on the floor. “I’ll get us both some water. I’ll be back in just a second, okay?”

Aya didn’t acknowledge her words, and Hina rushed into the hallway, where the water cooler sat against the far wall. She reached for a couple of paper cups and watched the water bubble in the tank as she pressed the button down and filled them up. She bounced absently on her feet.

Hina wasn’t good with feelings or empathy-- a lot of people seemed to think she didn’t have either. If it was anyone else in PasuPare that was in Aya’s state right now, she could trust that anyone else could do a much better job than her at helping. But this was an Aya and Hina event only, promoting the full release of Wonderland Girl, and Hina would never be able to forgive herself if Aya got comforted by some random stagehand while she hid in a corner, too squeamish to talk to her own girlfriend during a tough time.

She drew a calming breath and tried to keep her usual smile up as she walked back into the dressing room; Aya hadn’t moved from her chair, but she was no longer hiding her face in her hands. Her false eyelashes were peeling off of her eyelids, her eyeliner smeared as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Hina set the cups of water down on the pop-up table beside Aya’s chair and grabbed a box of tissues from the makeup counter, placing it on her lap before hoisting herself up to sit on the table.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she asked, the first thing people seemed to say in these sorts of situations.

Aya sniffled, pulled out a few tissues and started dabbing at her face. “I’m s-sorry,” she said, voice wobbly.

In spite of herself, Hina felt a small laugh bubble to the surface. No matter what, Aya was always weird, huh? “Why are you sorry, Aya-chan? I’m not angry, I just want to help you feel better.”

“I just…” Aya interrupted herself with three loud, hyperventilating breaths. “I-I just hated what they were saying about y-you, a-and I got so mad--”

Hina tilted her head in puzzlement. She and Aya’s meet-and-greet lines had been quite a bit separated, so she hadn’t heard whatever made Aya so upset until she was watching her yell at the fans in her line.

“That was about me?” she said.

Aya nodded, not meeting her eyes.

“What were they saying?”

“You don’t want to know,” Aya sniffed.

Hina sprawled a little differently on the table. “I dunno, I have pretty thick skin. People say things about me all the time, even at school and stuff, but it doesn’t really bug me.”

“Yeah, I know,” Aya laughed shakily, wiping a couple straggling tears from her eyes. “You’re really strong like that. But it still makes me really angry to hear people bad-mouthing you. And they’re supposed to be our fans!” Her eyes began watering anew as she worked herself up.

“Why does it make you angry? You’re not the one being talked about.” Hina reached for one of Aya’s hands, and she gratefully took it.

“It’s--who wouldn’t be angry?! These guys, they were saying horrible things about you, calling you all sorts of names, and, and I love you and I just want to hit them or something but I just start crying, and you’re not even upset, so why am I… It’s so dumb, I just feel dumb.”

“I-- oh no, Aya, don’t,” Hina tried to comfort her. She scooted off the table and draped her arms around her. “You’re not dumb, you’re--you’re great. I think I just… don’t understand how to help you. Because I don’t care about boring people, but I care about Aya-chan a lot, and I want to fix this, but I’ve never done this before. Should I be more like Eve-chan and go scold them?”

Aya smiled. “No, I don’t think there’s any way to make me feel better faster; I just need to calm down, and stop listening to rude people.”

“They do sound really rude! I don’t care what they say about me, but nobody should be allowed to make you cry like that. Your happy tears are way cuter,” Hina pointed out.

Aya’s face couldn’t get any redder at this point, but she laughed and grasped onto Hina’s hands atop her chest. “Thanks, Hina-chan.” She tilted her face up to hers. “Can I have a kiss?”

“Yeah!” Hina cheered, and ran around to the other side of the chair to kiss her girlfriend from the front. It was clumsy, with the unusual height difference between them, and their noses pushed together as she mashed her lips to Aya’s. She felt a giggle bubble out of Aya’s mouth into the kiss.

“We should probably get back to our fans,” Aya said once they pulled back.

Hina scrunched up her face. “No, I don’t wanna.”

“Hina-chan!”

“They made you cry, they can wait until the next event.” Hina’s tone brooked no argument. She pulled out her cellphone. “I’m gonna tell management to clear the floor and then I’m taking you out to get ice cream.”

Aya hated the idea of shirking idol business, but she knew she looked a mess, and it was hard to refuse Hina when she was doing so much to try and make her feel better.

“Ice cream sounds good,” she said, and Hina beamed at her.

“Boppin’! And then we can watch a movie maybe? You should come to my house. We should just make tonight a full-on date night!”

Aya laughed as she watched Hina work herself up into excitement. “I’m not really upset anymore, you don’t have to dote on me,” she pointed out.

Hina just rocked on her heels, her eyes shining. “Who cares! I want a date night! Let’s go make out in a corner.”

Aya wasn’t about to protest, but she barely had time to open her mouth before Hina was grabbing her by the wrist and running out of the building with her towards the bus stop. They were still in their frilly meet-and-greet outfits, and people were definitely staring, but for once in her life Aya felt her self-consciousness go out of hyperdrive. She was with Hina, and Hina would make sure everything would be okay.

(She’d probably have a small panic when she saw the Youtube video someone took of them running around the streets, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> Aya has a special interest in being an idol and strives for perfection in that regard, and has small breakdowns when she falters from that perfection. She tends to mimic what she's seen in other idols, and is frustrated when people are more endeared by her awkwardness than the idol-like presence she's worked so hard to cultivate.
> 
> Hina's a lot more 'obviously' autistic in the canon, I think. She's almost the opposite of Aya in that she cares very little what people think, and doesn't experience emotions the same way other people do. She's low empathy, but does care about Aya and wants to help out in her own way, which happens to be just by being herself and getting her mind off of things.
> 
> It was supposed to be implied that the fans saying things about Hina were insulting her for her autistic tendencies, maybe even calling her slurs, but I by no means wanted to include that language in my fic.
> 
> I hope I was able to portray Aya and Hina and their relationship well, and that their autism wasn't too subtle. Please let me know what you think! Critiques are welcome; I don't want to offend anybody or make them feel poorly represented. Hope you enjoyed at least a little.


End file.
